1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and improved frangible disk fitment for a container. More particularly, the invention relates to a disk welded or otherwise attached over an aperture in a container such as a single service paperboard container or a plastic bag. The plastic disk is formed with a thin, frangible portion overlying the aperture in the container. In one embodiment, a straw or other implement is used to puncture a frangible portion and obtain access to the interior of the container to dispense contents. In another embodiment, a center portion of the disk is torn away to open the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the present time, liquids are merchandised in single-serve packets or pouches formed of paperboard or plastic film. An aperture is formed in the packet, exposing a thinner area of foil or film. The user punctures the thinner area with the end of a straw or other implement and thus obtains access to the contents of the container. In other cases, single use containers such as paperboard cartons and flexible bags are used as refills for heavier plastic bottles of household chemicals such as laundry detergents in an effort towards source reduction of packaging materials. These refill containers can be inconvenient to open. The present invention is an improvement on such structures.